


Wonderbat Moments

by TheEndeavorNetwork



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: A variety of genres and tones, F/M, No Sex, Probably mostly fluff or angsty romance, Will be continually updated, Wonderbat, a collection of one-shots, bmww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndeavorNetwork/pseuds/TheEndeavorNetwork
Summary: What it says in the tags.Suggestions/Requests are welcome.





	1. Sandwich

Diana headed down to the kitchen, where she knew she’d find Bruce. He was standing by the island, making a turkey sandwich. He looked up as she entered.

“Want a sandwich?” he asked as he placed tomato slices on it.

“Is it good?”

“It’s alright,” he said and put the other bread slice on top.

He cut it diagonally, picked up the plate, and offered it to her.

“That’s yours,” she said.

“I’ll make another one.”

She still made no move to take it. He tilted his head slightly and gave her a playfully annoyed look. She reached out.

“Thank you.”

“Sure.”

He turned to the cabinets for another plate, and she turned to go back up the stairs.


	2. Diana is a Cougar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Diana meet "coincidentally" in a casino, and Bruce says something suggestive...

Bruce leaned against the bar in an underground Gotham casino for socialites. The noises around him - chatter, glasses clinking, quiet music – jumbled together till they became a dull drone. One of his childhood friends had invited him. He accepted since she was one of his truer friends, and gambling was one of his favorite pastimes. He had already played a game of poker and lost, but he was ready to go again. His group was taking a break for drinks, so he was at the bar with them. He stared at the wall as they talked. Something moved in the corner of his left eye, and he could tell from the shape that it was a woman, so he looked over.

Shockingly, it was Diana. She was wearing a sleeveless, cream dress that was embellished with golden lace. Her hair was styled in a tucked-under chignon. Of course, she moved and surveyed the patrons with the unaffected air of a princess. Of course, the sight of her effortless radiance made him want to build a temple in her honour and become a monk. Their eyes met across the room, and he felt like he’d been blessed. She made a beeline straight for him, ignoring the men who tried to coax her over. It was a good thing none of them tried to touch her. She stopped beside him.

“You aren’t following me, are you, Bruce?”

“I had no idea you were gonna be here. I’m playing poker. What are you here for?”

“I’m meeting a friend,” she said and looked around the room again.

“What are you playing? We’ve still got space at my table.”

“We were thinking more blackjack.”

He nodded.

“Nice dress.”

He couldn’t help glancing her up and down. She smiled.

“See, we’re making progress. I remember when you couldn’t bring yourself to compliment me.”

“You scolded me for it.”

“Women like to be complimented, Bruce.”

He gulped down the rest of his scotch.

“I don’t suppose I could bother you for a dance?” she said, offering her hand.

“Isn’t your friend going to be here soon?” he said, even though he took it.

“Doesn’t make sense to stand around waiting.”

She led him onto the small dance floor.

“Who’s leading?” he asked.

She smirked and assumed the follower position. He rested his right hand on the small of her back, and they started dancing. After a few minutes, she rested her cheek lightly against his shoulder. He breathed in the scent of her expensive hair product and perfume. She lifted her head and looked at him tenderly, like he was beautiful.

“Diana,” he mumbled, “Is your friend actually coming?”

The corner of her lip twitched.

“Did you follow me here, Princess?”

She smiled softly and rested her cheek against him again.

“I know you don’t have many friends, so I shouldn’t be surprised.”

She looked up and leaned in closer, letting her lips brush over his stubbled cheek.

“Be careful, little boy,” she whispered.

A shiver ran down his spine, and he hoped she couldn’t feel it.

“Don’t remind me of the age gap. As it is, you’re pretty much -“ he stopped.

“What?”

“Nevermind.”

“What, Bruce?” she said in a commanding tone.

He sighed and glanced away before mumbling, “A cougar.”

She laughed dryly, but her eyes sparkled.

“Oh, my! If you want to use that term…I suppose you’ve never been courted by an older woman, then?”

“Is that what this is? Are you courting me?”

“Well, you certainly aren’t courting me. You didn’t answer my question.”

He smirked.

“Yes, I have seen older women. None with so big an age difference, though.”

“Does it put you off?”

His lips curled down on one side, and he didn’t answer for a second.

“You know it doesn’t, Princess.”

She looked satisfied.

“Then, shall we continue?”

“I wasn’t aware we’d stopped.”

“Stop talking, Bruce.”

He pressed his lips together, and she pecked his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	3. What's Mine is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Diana pretty much share the lakehouse at this point.

Bruce drove the Batmobile into the cave and jumped out. He pulled the cowl off as he climbed the stairs. When he entered the main floor, he found Diana sitting cross-legged on the couch. She was dressed casually, in skinny jeans and a long-sleeved, maroon blouse; and her hair was in a ponytail. A stainless-steel tray was balanced on her knees. It was laden with breakfast food, even though it was 2:00 AM in the morning. There was toast, a halved orange – which had already been eaten – and a boiled egg. She was holding a slice of toast in her hand and chewing.

“Diana. What are you doing here?” he said as he walked briskly past her.

He wasn’t actually surprised to see her. It had become a habit of hers to drop by, for any reason, whether she was hungry, needed a shower, or had tech problems.

“Hello to you, too.”

“Good morning,” he said as he typed information into a document.

“Mm.”

He turned and walked towards the elevator.

“I’ll be right with you.”

He heard the crunch of toast behind him. He rode up to the floor with his personal amenities. He took off his suit, freshened up, and changed into dark blue slacks and a white dress shirt. He made some coffee and filled a mug. He thought about making some for Diana, but if she had wanted one, she would be sipping on it already. He rode back down with the mug in hand. When he walked in again, she was eating the egg with a teaspoon. He stood in front of her.

“What can I do for you, Princess?”

“By all means, sit down.”

He plopped down on the other side of the couch and looked at her. It was adorable how casual she was being, as if this was her house, and Alfred her butler, and no explanation was needed for showing up in the wee hours to eat his food. He sipped his coffee and gazed around at the computer screens, some of which displayed the movements of criminals he was tracking.

“What did you do tonight?” she asked.

The faintest smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. How domestic.

“I interrogated a lackey of that arms dealer I told you about last week…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments as much as Diana likes eating Bruce's food.


	4. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana confronts Bruce about his increasingly frequent use of "Princess."

“The media buzz popped up in my alerts, but by the time I got there, he was already long gone,” Bruce explained, “I tried asking the locals, but they said nothing. I think they’re protecting him.”

“Maybe I should try,” Diana said and looked at him, “No offense, but you’re not the most personable individual I’ve ever met.”

He smirked, and she had to hand it to him that he could, at least, be charming when he put his sour looks away.

“None taken. Do as you will, Princess.”

Her eyes hardened a little at the last word, but he didn’t appear to notice as he swiveled his chair and stood up. She followed suit.

“I have to go. We’ll talk soon.”

He nodded.

“Mind if I walk you out?”

She didn’t answer, and they didn’t talk as they rode up the lift and walked through the house. She knew why he followed her. It was obvious that he was attracted to her. She was used to people wanting to be around her. She wasn’t vain, and she didn’t pay them any mind when they did so. She wondered what prompted them; if it was her personality or her divine heritage that they gravitated toward.

He held the door open for her, and she walked past him.

“Goodnight, Diana.”

“Goodnight, Bruce.”

She was about to step outside, but she turned around.

“What’s with this ‘Princess” business?” she asked curtly.

“Huh?”

“Why do you call me ‘Princess’? Are you mocking me?”

He looked flustered.

“No! I would never –“

“Why do you call me that then? There’s no need. I never asked you to use a title.”

He pressed his lips into a thin line and furrowed his brow a little.

“I didn’t mean to offend you. I suppose it’s just –“

He glanced away, looking both embarrassed and annoyed.

“- like a term of endearment.”

She stared at him. She hated herself for the way those words made a sudden warmth bloom in her chest.

“I see. Well, then…It’s alright, I suppose. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” he grumbled as she walked out.

He shut the door quickly behind her.

~

She noticed that for weeks after their exchange, he didn’t use his term of endearment. Eventually, however, he started slipping up. Every time it came out, he winced or clenched his jaw. She giggled at him enough times that he gave up and let himself say it. Diana had developed a fondness for it, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm, if you comment, then we may see Bruce say "Princess" in the Snyder Cut. (I do not actually have the magic powers to make this happen)


	5. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Bruce finally have a conversation about their relationship, or lack thereof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is heavier than the other chapters, but these two are pretty serious, so it was never going to be all fluff.  
> Also, I might be pushing the boundaries of the Teen rating, but... *shrugs dubiously*

Diana was sitting on Bruce’s couch as he entered the room, cheerfully carrying two wine glasses and a bottle.

“To be honest, I’m more in a whiskey mood,” he said as he set down the glasses, “but the host should share the same bottle as their guest.”

He poured, handed a glass to her, and sat down on her left. Diana rarely drank, but tonight, she had asked for wine, and Bruce was more than happy to fetch some for her. In fact, he had retrieved the best in the cellar. They toasted and sipped. She examined the contents of her glass.

“Themyscira has the best wine in the world, you know.”

“I only try my best, Princess.”

She looked up at him. He was smiling fondly at her. It had taken a long time for him to do that.

“So, what’s the reason for this?” he asked, nodding to the libations.

“We need to talk.”

All traces of his smile disappeared.

“Something serious?”

“You know what it is, Bruce.”

“You tell me.”

She sighed.

“Don’t play dumb. You’re not going to wriggle your way out of this one. It’s time we talked like adults. No beating around the bush. Can we have an honest conversation?”

A couple seconds passed before he slowly nodded.

“We have feelings for each other,” she said plainly, “I don’t know about you, but I can no longer ignore mine. That’s why we need to discuss this. I need to know what your stance is on us. On what we could be.”

His eyes were tight as he said, “We’re teammates.”

“I don’t see that as an obstacle. We’re both responsible. We would never act selfishly or let our personal circumstances affect the team or jeopardize a mission. And if you’re worried about appearances, it doesn’t matter because everyone already knows. We’re not as discreet as we like to think.”

“We’ve been friends for years.”

She smiled a little.

“Friends who’ve been attracted to each other from the start. Listen, if we do become more, I would never regret it. Because there’s no going back for me now. I think it’s obvious, but if I have to say it outright just so we have our cards on the table…I love you.”

His head jerked, and he stared at her in shock. She waited patiently.

“I thought,” he began and looked down, “I didn’t know.”

Her brows pressed together.

“How could you not?”

“I thought you liked me very much. I didn’t think you could ever…hold me in that regard. I assume it’s obvious that I love you?”

“Say it like a statement. And look me in the eye.”

He looked up.

“I love you, Diana.”

His eyes betrayed his fear. She hadn’t intended to do this so soon, but she leaned forward and kissed him. Her heart fluttered, and she heard his breath hitch. She quickly pulled away before it could progress. He stared at her with his lips parted, and his chest rose and fell. She was determined to remain focused, even though all she wanted was to kiss him again and for longer.

“Now…We need to figure out how this is going to work,” she said, “Do you want to be with me?”

He looked down again, diffidently this time.

“Yes.”

“As a romantic partner?”

“Yes. But Diana, I have to ask…”

He looked her in the eye, and he seemed bolder now.

“…Are you ready for this?”

She understood that he was referring to her previous…unavailability.

“Yes,” she said confidently, “I’ve searched my heart, and I know with all certainty, that I want to be with you.”

“But you’ll never love me as much as you love him,” he said with a hint of bitterness.

She took a deep breath before answering.

“It’s not about who I love more. Steve was my first love, and nothing can ever change that. For the first time since him, I truly feel a connection to someone. I love you so much, Bruce. I love everything about you. What I feel for him and what I feel for you are completely unrelated. Trust me, you are not a shadow of him. I’ll never be able to forget Steve, and yes, a part of me will always love him, but if you can deal with that, then I can deal with your harboring, as well. I know your heart isn’t completely unburdened.”

His eyes grew wary.

“Selina Kyle,” she said.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head till his forehead bumped into her right arm.

“It’s true. A part of me still loves Selina,” he said painfully, “She always does this. She always comes back, and things get complicated –“

“You love her,” Diana said gently, “You can’t help that. If you can offer your heart to me without reserves, then I’ll accept it, even if a piece still belongs to her.”

He looked up at her.

“I love you more, Diana. I hold you above all others,” he said with religious fervor, “I would never betray you.”

“I know that,” she said, cupping his cheek in her left hand, “Just promise to be patient with me, and I’ll be patient with you.”

“I promise.”

She kissed him again. It was slow, but intense as they both felt the gravity of the moment. After a minute, he sat up and put his glass aside. She did the same, then got up on her knees, held him by the shoulders, and leaned in. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. A few seconds later, she found them falling onto the couch. Bruce was on his back and brought his legs up so that her body would lay along the length of his. She was mildly surprised when his tongue prodded its way into her mouth. She welcomed it with hers, and he groaned. The sound sent a bolt of electricity through her. His hands wandered over her back, then his right hand slid down to grab her butt. Blood rushed to her cheeks, but she broke the kiss.

“Bruce, I can’t stay,” she breathed.

He opened his eyes and looked at her incredulously.

“I have work early tomorrow,” she explained further.

“Why would you do this to me?” he mumbled as he gazed at her collarbone.

She sighed and pulled away with enough strength that he couldn’t stop her.

“Trust me, I don’t want to.”

“Call in sick,” he said as he stroked her thighs.

She climbed off the couch, and he sat up.

“I’ve already called in sick this month, remember?”

He got up, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her again.

“I’m sure you barely use them,” he said in a deeper voice, “They’ll cut you some slack.”

She giggled and pulled away, but grabbed his hand.  She walked down the hall with him in tow.

“My jacket’s in the kitchen, isn’t it?”

“Diana,” he grumbled, “Please…”

They reached the room in question, and she grabbed the leather jacket off a stool. She pulled it on, and he embraced her again. After a string of kisses, he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Stay the night, leave in the morning,” he said huskily.

She smiled.

“The plane leaves in a few hours.”

“I’ll have the jet take you.”

Nonplussed, she headed toward the front door. In all honesty, she could have stayed. Her boss wouldn’t mind if she called in sick again, but she enjoyed teasing Bruce too much. And she knew that it would only increase his passion the next time they met.

When the front door was in view, he grabbed her from behind and pressed his cheek behind her ear.

“You enjoy torturing me,” he accused darkly.

_“Oh no, he’s onto me,”_ she thought gleefully, but externally, she simply shrugged him off and kept walking.

She opened the door and turned to face him, and they shared another long kiss. He held her against him as he moved his lips to her jaw and down her neck, then back up to the hollow behind her ear. There was no way he could have known that it was a weak spot of hers, but as soon as she went slack in his arms and tilted her head to give him better access, he went to town on it, licking and nibbling. She let him until she felt him start to drag her further inside the house. Gripping his upper arms, she pushed herself back and stared at him indignantly, even though she was smiling.

“I can do more than that, Princess,” he promised with a naughty smirk.

She fought her impulses as she freed herself and stepped outside. He held loosely onto her right hand, and their fingers gradually slipped apart as she walked away.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” she said.

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too.”

She took another step, and their hands came apart. She looked at him for a couple seconds, then turned and walked to her car. When she looked in the rearview mirror, he was still standing in the doorway. She started the engine and drove away, but before the house was out of sight, she seriously considered turning around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're about to riot, don't worry, there is going to be a one-shot about their first time.
> 
> Comments are great.


	6. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Diana drags Bruce onto the town occasionally (Though, they have to dodge the paparazzi).  
> The dress is based on a real one Gal wore - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxAKfcRFu_8

Diana furrowed her brow as she twirled in front of the three-panel mirror. The dress she was currently trying on was tan, with a low back and hanging sleeves that reattached at thin bands of fabric around her wrists. She turned to Bruce, who had a pile of dresses draped over his lap.

“What do you think?” she asked, “I like the sleeves, but the rest is uninspired.”

“You look beautiful.”

She huffed.

“You said that for the last eight dresses.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. Everything looks good on you.”

“I’m obviously pickier than you because I can’t buy everything I see.”

“You clearly have good taste.”

She examined the back of the dress in the mirror.

“No, not this one. Pass me the next one, would you?”

He handed her one made of shimmery black fabric. Too flashy, in his opinion.

As she stepped into it, he said, “You’re hard to shop for.”

“This should be a good reminder, then, not to buy me presents.”

“Not even a Whole Foods gift card?”

She smirked as she pulled the straps onto her shoulders.

“I can afford my own food, thanks.”

She turned to the mirror. Actually, now that the dress was on her, he didn’t mind it. The fabric caressed her torso and curtained elegantly to the floor. Diana made an approving “Mm” noise.

“Let me see.”

She turned slowly and lifted her arms in an expectant shrug. With her slightest movements, the dress twinkled like cheery stars in a night sky.

“Oh, yes,” he blurted.

A grin crept onto her face.

“Finally, we agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana has such impeccable taste in clothes, it makes us all feel bad. '_'
> 
> Comments are wonderful.


	7. Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory scene of someone trying to convince Bruce to take a break.

Diana’s hands caressed the sides of Bruce’s face as they kissed. His hands, which were still gloved, slid up her sides. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get her out of the armor since he had never seen her take it off before. Momentarily, Diana froze, causing Bruce to pull back.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have to pick something up from the dry cleaner’s.”

He smirked.

“Alfred can get it for you.”

“No,” she said and draped her arms over his shoulders, “I won’t bother him.”

“He doesn’t have anything to do today,” he said, eyeing her lips.

“And it should stay that way. He deserves a break.”

“He likes being busy.”

“Yes, but everyone needs to rest once in a while. Even you.”

“Can’t,” he mumbled as he leaned down.

“You have friends now,” she said when they broke apart, “You could take a vacation. The others would look after Gotham for you.”

“If I did, would you come with me?”

“I would have to, to make sure you actually relax and don’t check your surveillance every three minutes.”

“Mm. I might consider it, then. And Alfred could have the whole house to himself.”

“Or, he could go on vacation, too.”

“With us?”

“Wherever he wants to go.”

Bruce smirked again.

“What are you, his union rep?”

“I might as well be. Both of you need a break, but he won’t take one unless you do.”

Bruce pressed his lips to her cheekbone.

“I’ll see about convincing him to leave.”

“You won’t?”

“Too much to do here, Princess.”

“You’re hopeless,” she sighed.

He chuckled and found her lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me suggestions/requests!


	8. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Bruce enjoy an evening outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In typical EN fashion, I slave away over an incredibly brief, inconsequential work of fiction that's not even original.

“This is kind of cheesy, y’know?”

Diana let out an irritated sigh and turned her head to the right to look at Bruce. They were laying side by side on the patio of the Lake House. For the past half-hour, he had been listening quietly as she lectured him on the constellations – the names in different languages, stories, and cultural significance. A bag of pistachios lay between them, which they had both been eating from. Diana had a bag of cashews to herself on her left. She had paused for a moment to eat some, which was when Bruce took the opportunity to ruin their evening. Or, at least, that was how she felt.

“How did I know you were going to say that? You can’t help yourself.”

He smirked.

“I know, but…looking at the stars?”

“Would you rather look at the lake, then?”

She meant it sarcastically, but he sat up. After a minute, she did, as well. The eerie, dark water rippled in the breeze. It was actually calming to watch. She took another handful of cashews and passed the bag to Bruce, who silently accepted it.


End file.
